The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of temporarily limiting travel of the rear suspension of a motorcycle for the purpose of obtaining better traction when accelerating from a dead stop.
Motocross is a form of racing that involves motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles on off-road courses. Motorcycles used in motocross must be adapted for rough terrain and maneuvering through curves and jumps, and are therefore equipped with engines, transmissions, and suspension systems to maximize their responsiveness and maneuverability.
At the start of a motocross race, often termed the “holeshot,” riders line up alongside each other and start from a dead stop. The term “holeshot” can also be used to describe the starting performance of a motorcycle, and those motorcycles that are fast off the starting line are said to have a good “holeshot.” Because the many turns and rough terrain of a motocross course make passing difficult, the holeshot is often considered to be the most important part of motocross race. For this reason, improvements in the holeshot performance of motocross motorcycles are continuously being sought.